Surmise
by SummerYuu
Summary: Azu was reading a fanfiction and accidently fell from her bed. She was going to read the fanfic again but there is two stranger intruding her 'room'. How she really hate her personal bubble being poked. I suck on summary. So start your reading! Rated M for bad language, violance and mature content later
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting

A/N

Hello! This is my um.. nth fanfiction which I decided to post in here! And yes I'm a newbie. So your review would meant alot for me since I hate grammer/slapped/

Disclaimer: I don't own hunterxhunter nor the characters. If I do own it, I'll turn killua into a cat :3 I just own my original character and the story line and the fanfic :"v

Anyway, enjoy the chapter one!

* * *

Oof!

A loud thud was heard through the apartement. Making them know there is somebody univinted joined the 'party'. "Ouchie ouch.. I don't know the fall gonna hurt like bitches.." said the person whom unfortunatley a girl that intrude the 'party' with a loud voice.

There was a pregnant silence until a flat voice fill the apartement making the girl startled. "Who are you?" knowing that she wasn't alone, she decided to put her phone inside her shorts pocket which she has been holding since the fall. She was worried if her phone will be taken by some 'stranger'. Her phone was everything for her, her life really depends on it. She can't even took a day without bringing the phone with her.

It was pitch black she could barely see a thing in front of her. Accustoming her eyes in the dark she could find two silhouttes in front of her even though it was blurry. With out her noticing, a card went through her left side, cutting her medium length ginger hair. "eep!" she yelped. "who are you? O-chi-bi-chan~?" This time a playful yet dark voice ask her. "can I please find my glasses first? Its blurry and its totally not nice to have a blurry sight" Ignoring the stranger, she started to find her brown frame glasses with her small hands on the floor without the stranger reply.

Surprisingly the person with the playful yet dark voice and the flat voice stay quiet. They were not just shutting their mouth. They observe the asymetric ginger haired girl. Finding what she was looking for, she slided it through her ear, letting the clear view light her very dark brown iris. In front of her, stand a tall figure with a straight long black hair falling until the person waist with a white complexion skin and black round eyes wearing mostly green colored clothing. But she found the person in front of her weird. Why in the universe that person have a giant accupunture pins attached in the clothe torso? Is that person a accupunture freak or what?

That person look like a tomboy girl with a feminime aura attached on her. This sure make her jealous. No, its not because of the feminime aura. Its her long black hair that make her jealous. She always want to colored her hair black but her parents never allowed her to change her natural hair color. "I'm so zealous of your hair. Can I have your hair?" The question left her plump lips easily not aware of the question could be a sarcasm.

Remembering her hair was cut asymetricly of a single card, she took the card that cut her hair, wondering why a damn freaking unharmful card could cut her hair. "Oh right! My name is Azu and why the fridging fish you guys are inside my room?!" Both her arm were fold down her breast, anger consumed her. She never like her personal bubble being intrude just like that. Why? Let me say this again. SHE NEVER LIKE SOMEBODY INTRUDE HER PERSONAL BUBBLE. And that is that.

"You are the one in my apartement ochibi-chan" This time the guy with the unnatural red hair slicked in the back with a star and a teardrop painting in his face answered with a matter in factly tone. He have a orange colored eyes, high cheekbone, and a sharp jaw line. He was wearing a clothes that could be refered as a clown costume. There is one thing that make Azu confused. Why is that GUY is using a woman footwear? Is he a gay or what?

"No! This is certainly my room! I just fell from my bed while reading a hetalia fanfiction! And boom! You just appear out of nowhere in my room and YOU EVEN DARE CUT A GIRL HAIR! OH WOW! FANTASTIC!" She was shouting, letting her anger slipped but then she realized those voice. But somehow her brain don't want to function normally. Her brain was still in a shock stance. She couldn't think well.

"Hey gay clown. Your voice somehow sound like my husbundo, Italy-chan. But somehow it sound masculine and dark..." her voice was taken by the train of thougth in her brain.

Pregnant silence.

.

.

Click!

Her brain start to function normally and then she just realized that somehow she have seen them somewhere. Her eyes widen instanly fear, anger and surprised was written in her reaction. They are dangerous. Very dangerous. "Fuck!" She cursed loudly making the black hair look towards her while the red hair guy keep his face flat. This is dangerous! She could die in here! She have to escape! Her legs started to turn to the door, escaping. But a pin stabbed her pulse point making her effort of escape fruitless. I don't want to die yet! I don't want to lose yet! She tought before her body turn limp.

* * *

She suddenly regreted opening both of her eyelids. Her head was pounding greatly making her dizzy. Clutching her head hoping the dizziness went off, yet it doesn't make the dizziness went it off. So she closed her eyelids, resting both her hand in front of her eyelids. Her train of thought start working again. Why is her bed is so comfy? She remember well her bed isn't this comfy. The scent is diffrent too. Its not her usual green tea scent, the scent was a fresh mint. That is totally not her scent. Where was the last time she go? Suddenly a wave of yesterday event flow her mind swiftly. Making her jerk off from the bed but unfortunately she got her forehead hit something, hard. "Ouch!" She cringed.

Looking in front of her was a red hair guy with his hair down and an amused smile on his face making his eyes turn into a slits. Knowing that she actually hit 'somebody' not 'something' and the guy in front of her shirtless make her cheeks turn red. She didn't blush, her cheeks was red because she was annoyed with the red hair guy intruding her personal bubble again. "Ohayou~ Decided to wake up yet o-!" Before he could finish his words, she kneed between his legs -hard- right in the groin making him shrivel and roll painfully. Taking this chance to escape she ran away to the kitchen and took a sharp knife she found in the kitchen. She was aware that she isn't in her room anymore. She could just run out from the apartement and find some help but she know well that, the red hair guy could find her easily. So she decided to find a knife for defense which will be not much of a use since he is a killer and maybe if she stay, she would get some explanation.

She hid herself under the dining table and hold the knife strongly. "Boo" Azu nerves went haywire. She throw her knife instantly towards the voice hoping it stabs right through the hearts when actually the voice owner caught it easily between his fingers. Oh how she really hate his sense and his nen.

"What do you want, _Hisoka_?"

* * *

To be continued.

I have a full month of test and exams so maybe I'll update it later. So sorry x.x but if there is 10 reviews I could maybe update it next week lol /slapped/ thanks for reading! Please review /puppy eyes/

See you next time!

-Summer Yuu


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Stuff

A/N

Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait u,u I have a month of exams and stuff u,u and yeah... I'm going to get really busy so probably I'll update once a month TvT Oh right I've warned you its rated M for a rEASON! So don't rash at me telling me its too lewd -3-

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor the characters. If I do own it I'll make Illumi into a smexy big sister ;3 I just own the my original character and this fanfic :"

Anyway enjoy! X3

* * *

"What do you want, _Hisoka_?"

Azu was lucky that her voice didn't stutter. If she stuttered that mean she already lose the thug war that had just begin and she don't want to lose just because of that creepy gay psycho sadistic clown. Hisoka grinned evilly making his eyes into slit. He chuckled at Azu reaction. She was not aware of herself didn't she?

"I thought you hate blurry view?" He was holding her brown frame glasses in his left hands, crouching so he could see Azu reaction. A smirk was thuggedtugged on his face. He was playing with her and Azu never like games that were meant to piss her off. Azu shot her hands quickly to her glasses trying to take her glasses back. Yet, to her luck she could only grab the thin air. Hisoka was standing in front of her, his left hand still holding her glasses and the smirk didn't fade from his face. "Nope~ you are not going to get your glasses easily~ ochibi-chan~" He was still standing there holding her glasses, waiting for her to get out from her hiding spot. Pissed off, Azu get out from the dining table aka her hiding spot.

Her asymetricasymmetric ginger hair, brush her shoulder. She writes a memo in her mind that she totally needs to even out her ginger hair. They are now standing face to face. Amusement was gleaming Hisoka eyes while Azu was totally annoyed. Her eyes, face, body posture and aura are showing that she was totally annoyed rather than scared or feared with him. "Give me back my glasses you pedo gay psycho old sick man." Her hand was directed toward him waiting for her glasses to be at her small hands.

"You do realize you don't wear any pants on do you~?" His eyes look down to her milky legs. Licking his lips with his own tongue. "Its been a long time I have a woman company in my apartemantapartment~ maybe today is the right time for it~" He slurred. The girl in front of him blush a thousand shades of red. The statement about Azu didn't used any pants make her furious and shame. She should get rid her habit of not using any pants at home. Wait. She was not using her panshorts? She remember last time she wear shorts and she did remember she put her phone inside her shorts pocket. Fuck. Her phone. Where is her phone? She didn't think long anymore before she throws a punch towards Hisoka face. Hisoka dodge it easily by moving to his left but that was his wrong move. She quickly kick his back and caught both his hands in the back while one of her legs stayed on his back to make sure he didn't move. "Never understimatedunderestimated your enemy, Hisoka" Her word was cold but for Hisoka, her word was like a lovely death melody. Another toy hm~

"I am not your new toy, pedo gay clown. Listen. I'm not trying to escape because I know that would be useless and maybe your bungee gum already attached on some parts of my body. Now give me back my shorts, phone and my glasses back before I tell to Killua and Gon that you and Illumi are madly in love and you guys planned to make them as your sex toys which could make Killua and Gon in a shocked stated and make them feel ill about you guys. Illumi wouldn't like it you know. And ofcourseof course you don't want to lose an interesting toy anymore"

Losing a toy just because of this little girl? No way in hell he want to lose more toys. He could just escape from her. But her grip on his hands was pretty strong and her reaction is something you barely could see. So he chose to be the weak culprit for a while. "Your shorts are in the bed while your phone is on the nightstand beside the bed" He said, answering her question about her things whereaboutwhereabouts. Taking the information about her shorts and her phone, she took her glasses from the floor.

Somehow, Hisoka released his hold on her glasses when she kicked his back. Sliding her glasses through her ears, she started walking slowly and tried to not run to the bedroom. Cause if she run, her underwear would be shown to that pervert psycho clown. When she reached the bedroom, she quickly wears her shorts and checks her phone. Good thing she locked her phone so her phone data is okay. Her phone is a special hand made by her bestfriendbest friend so she has about 250 gb memory space inside her phone. All her favorite anime was kept inside her phone so she could watch it again and again.

Now, what should she do? She was stuck at Hunter x Hunter world and the worst is that she was stuck on Hisoka's apartementapartment. If only she could choose, she would rather be stuck at Hetalia or Naruto or Bleach or Fairytail world. Trouble will be running through her life and now she is getting in a harder relationship with life and death. Try to find help? But who? Most of the characters in here have their own plan already. Maybe she could try finding Gon and Killua? Wait. She was stuck in Hisoka apartementapartment. That means she is somewhere in the episode after the Hunter Exams arc or maybe before the Hunter Exams arc which will be troublesome to her.

 _Growled~_

Her stomach growled. She totally need to eat. She hasn't eaten a thing since yesterday. She walked towards the kitchen again, this time she didn't rush her walk. "Hisoka! Do you have any food? I'm hungry!" she shouted while walking. Instead of Hisoka reply she was greeted by another guest. "Yo" greeted a monotone voice then continued eating the cereal. She knew very well who that voice belongs to, "Illumi Zoldyck... What the fuck are you doing in here...?" She points him with accused fingers. She had had enough with Hisoka already. She didn't need any killer more! "I am having a visit to my friend" He replied shortly then continued munching on his cereal. This man makes her sick. Seriously. "Friends? I thought the Zoldyk Family didn't have friends? Oh right. You better take of that flat mask. ItsIt's useless for me. I know pretty well that you want to manipulate Killua so badly that you put a needle inside his forehead" Azu went through him ignoring his glare that were towards her and opened the fridge finding something edible. Surprisingly, there is a lot of fruits, vegetables, bacon, chicken, meat, milk, egg and other food. Didn't want to waste too much time for breakfast she decided to make scrambled egg with bacon and potato wedges. She wondered if she should be making both of the men breakfast as well. So, being the good guest from another world she decided to make breakfast for the three of them.

She washed the potatoes first and then cut it into 8 wedges without peeling the skin after that she put the black pepper powder, garlic powder, onion powder, grated parmesan cheese, olive oil and last chili powder. She really love using chili powder or chili on her cooking. Its just that she like the way it smell or the way it taste. She is addicted with it. She mixed it together then baked it in the oven about 25 minutes. Of course she already preheated the oven, if she hadn't preheated the oven she would waste a lot of time only for the potato wedges. Done with the potato wedges, she fried 6 bacons and scrambled 3 eggs in different pans. Finished cooking, she took out the potato wedges from the oven and then put it on each plates and divided it equally, including the scrambled eggs and the bacons. Last she cleaned the mess.

After cleaning the mess she gives the plates to Illumi, Hisoka -who was just done taking a shower- and last plate for her. Hisoka and Illumi was staring at her as if they were asking 'what is this?'. Azu sighed then sit on the dining chair "Breakfast" she said slowly. They were still staring. No, they were not staring on her anymore. They were staring at the the food in front of them "Don't worry I pdon't poison it." She starts eating her breakfast ignoring their stares. Not long they start to eat the breakfast in silence. Nobody was talking or glancing on each other eyes. Everybody was focused eating on their own food.

Azu finished the food first then Hisoka and then the last one who finished the food was Illumi. Their faces were red and they were sweating. "Please don't tell me you guys are not used to hot and spicy food?" Both Azu hands were on her hips. She doesn't believe two adults in front of her who could kill people easily are not used to this kind of food. Even her little baby cousin could handle this kind of stuff easily! Yet here she is facing with two adults who seem unused with hot and spicy food. This is just unbelievable.

Feeling sorry because of her food. Azu picked an apple from the fridge and sliced it into a bunny shaped. "Here eat some, it would ease the spice feeling in your tongue and your throat.". Azu handed the bunny shaped apple on both man hands, s

he picked the dirty plates and then started washing it. While she was washing the plates, both men eagerly ate the apple and they were relieved when the apple eases the spicy sense.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Such a Day

A/N

Hello guys! Yeay! Chapter 3 is up! Up! Up! Up! xD Oh right I've warned you its rated M for a rEASON! So don't rash at me telling me its too lewd -3-

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor the characters. If I do own it I'll make Illumi into a smexy big sister ;3 I just own the my original character and this fanfic :"

Anyway enjoy! X3

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Azu was sipping her green tea slowly. She drinks her tea in ease even though in front of her was an assasin and beside her is a killer. Her eyes show that she was bored. While the other one was curious. "Where do you come from?" Illumi asked first. His hand was holding his pins in boredom. "Let's just say, I'm from a world where 'we' created you in a blank paper with pensil or pen. I'm not the creator of this world. I'm just a fangirl in her lately teens." Azu answered it in boredom voice. Well she is 19 years old and both man are in their twenties. That still make her a teenager right? She pretty much knew what the next question will come. "That means you know our future and past?" Yes. Her thought was right. This time Hisoka who asked the question. His yellow eyes gleamed in curiosity and amusement. "Yup" She answered it popping the 'p' honestly in a very bored tone.

"Prove it" Illumi was not convicedconvinced about her answer. He need a prove for it. Azu would not just lent the facts to them easily without any benefits. So she just tells him the normal kind of fact."Yourfact. "Your family locked Alluka. Alluka could grant wishes if somebody complete her three tasks. I also know that Killua is the next heir." She answered it Easley not aware of Illumi aura turning dark as if it was saying he really want to kill her. Hisoka just sat there with his smirk thuggingtugging in his face. This girl is intrestinginteresting.

"You better stop with that aura thingy. If you want to kill me just kill me already. Don't do it hesitantly. I don't really care if I die anyway." She suddenly sulks in her thought then she put her cup of tea in the table. ItsIt's true that she didn't care if she died. She knewsknew she will have regrets. She knewsknew that she will miss everything that happens in her life. But she is okay with that, because she cherished every moments that happen in her life. Whether itsit's a bad, depressing, sad, good, nice or lovely moments, she cherished it with all her heart at the most. So itsit's okay. ItsIts okay with her... she guessed?

"Arra? You could detect it?" asked Illumi, acting as if he forgets what he had done. Hisoka and Azu frown simultantly. Hisoka was back playing card alone while Azu sighed slowly. She totally need to get used with her situation and maybe find a way to get back to her world. But, did she really want to get back to her world? "So, Illumi. Is your otouto- I meant, Is Killua in your house?" Azu look into his eyes. His eyes were kinda funny shaped, she once laugh because of it when she watch the anime back then in her real world. "No. He managed to get out from home with his little so called 'friends'" He answered it with his usual monotone voice but Azu could detect the edge on its voice. Woah look who is pissed off now.

Now she knew that she are in the Heaven Arena arc which means sooner or later Hisoka would face the two -Killua and Gon- and that certainly means she could meet them! She squeled in delight trying hard to lower her squeal which is a bit hard for a fan girl like her. She hugged both her feets and rolls to the other side of sofa. "I can't wait to meet those two! Kyaaa!" She squeledsquealed in delightlydelight rolling back to the other side of the sofa making her bump to Hisoka. Hisoka who was packing his cards, take a look at Azu with his usual smirk. Maybe the terms of 'toy' didn't suit her but maybe she would be a nice collection for him he toughtthought for a while.

"What are you looking you crazy pedo clown?" Azu glared at him. Hisoka gave her a serious face and stared at her, making Azu nervous. His hand reach her asymetricasymmetric ginger hair and picked a strand of it in his fingers. "W-what?" Azu stuttered when Hisoka picked a strand of her hair and observing it. Azu isn't used with physical contact or something as near as physical contact, one of a reason why she didn't like somebody intruding her personal bubble. Azu isn't really the shy type or others. She is mostly an unstable girl. A girl who could be wild and then change drasticlydrastically to the quiet and nervous and maybe more. Nobody could really understand her because of her personality. Not even her own parents. Only her And her onlyonly friends could really understand her. Her being unstable is frustatingfrustrating, sometime it could make her depressed really bad.

"Hey Illumi, where do you put the scissors?" Asked Hisoka. Illumi think for a while then he took the scissors out from his pockets. "Oh. Here" He throws the scissors towards Hisoka face. Hisoka caught it between his index and middle finger as if he catches his usual cards. "You don't need to be in a rush Illumi-chan~" Hisoka teased him making a hurt face. Illumi just stared at him with a blank face not wanting to reply his teasing. Knowing that Illumi will ignore them, Hisoka make the girl sit then cutted her hair into a shoulder length quickly. Azu snapped out from her train of thought feeling her hair weigth getting lighter. "Done~" said Hisoka with his usual tone who are now face to face with Azu grinning at his work more likely satisfied with it. Trying to ignore that the fact Hisoka grin at her and focused on touching her new hair that had just been cutted by Hisoka are hard for her. Azu let out a reliefedrelieved sigh knowing her hair is not asymetricasymmetric anymore. She owes Hisoka for cutting her hair but she would never say it loudly. Knowing Hisoka could manipulate people easily as he like. "Illumi, wash her hair. I'll pay it. I have some errands to do" Hisoka pushed Azu towards the bathroom, more quietly inside the bath tub and then went out from his apartementapartment. It didn't take a minute for Illumi to walk to the bathroom. Illumi take a hold on the shower and rinsed her hair making all her clothes soaked eventually. "What the fuck?! Illumi! You don't have to rinse my clothes too!" She screamed then hugs herself to hide her body that could be visiblelyvisibly seen from the now transparanttransparent clothes thanks to a manguy who rinsed her hair carelessly. "So you want me to wash your hair with you being naked?" Illumi asked putting his index finger in front of his lip acting all innoncentinnocent and cute.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean atleastat least you could- argh! Forget it!" Azu is in a distress with themguys. She totally can't handle their personality or their attitude! Averting her gaze to to the ground so she didn't have to see his face, she started to think elsewhere and let him do his job. She wonders what happen in her real world? Will her parents and her little brother find her? Will her boyfrie-. Why the heck is she thinking something about them?! ItsIt's pretty obvious her parents dump her! Her boyfriend wouldn't even care about her. Her life is a hopeless life in her real world. She was always alone. Even though she have a family and a, bestfriendbest friend or even a boyfriend, she will always be alone trying hard to get out from the dark which engulfing her wellbeing. She didn't understand why they aren't with her atleastat least tried to support her. She already do everything to make them understand her that she need somebody to support her very clear yet nobody did, even with her plea of helps. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad afterallafter all.

The splattering sound from the shower slowly fadesing down replacing with the sound of dripping water. A towel drappeddraped Azu head, blocking her view. "You could take a shower if you want. My job is done here." Click. The door shutted close letting Azu have her personal space in the bath room. Her body smelled like odor. Her usually scent is still there but she totally needs a shower. Putting the towel in the hanger, she stripped herself and soaked her body with water. Washing her body with the only soap available. A forest mint fragrance soap totally not her least favorite soap but beggar can notcan't choose, so she used it anyway. Done taking a shower, Azu wrapped herself with a towel stepping out from the bath tub then reality hitted her. She didn't have any spare clothes to wear. Her clothes is drenched because of that weird eye guy.

Walking out from the bathroom only using a towel while grabbing yoiryour wet clothes is a bad idea. She totally hate to face to face to both of man when she is only wearing a towel that could barely hide her body. "What are you looking at you pervert!" She threw the lamp beside her to both of them which they dodged easily. She stomped her feet frustatinglyfrustratingly and walk to the room where she found her phone and her shorts. Good thing she didn't bring her phomephone back then if she does, her favorite phone would probably out of function because of a curtain guy who make her soaked with water. Taking a random oversized shirt and some shorts from the cupboard to wear. The shorts was pretty big that it fell off from her waist. She explores the cupboard hoping tofind belt or other things that she could use to tied her shorts. She found a new roll bandage inside. Using some of it to tie her shorts and the rest of it to bind her chest since her only bra was wet. Such a day.

* * *

To be continued.

Okay thats all from now! I need to attend a test for something! See you next time guys! Please review, follow and like this story xD I really need a review since I'm a newbie and I doubt my grammer is good lawl Sorry if its to short x.x I'll try to make it longer next time x.x

-Summer Yuu


End file.
